The Time You Would Never Know
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: When Mike gets in an accident, Harvey meets someone unnexpected


It was that day. The day where anyone could have gone different ways. And maybe just maybe, it would save them. But then again, he wouldn't end where he was today. But, did he really like where he was today? Alone, broke, lieing. Yes he would take back his life just to save them. But god said they had to go, and they went. Which is why Mike was where he is today.

Michael Ross walked into The place he supposoudly "worked" at. His mind was not on his work but on his parents. He didn't even notice Harvey walk out of the elavator right. Behind him. Gosh, how he wished things had gone differently. Never fair at the least. But right now he had to work. Or act like he was working.

"Ah, Mike there you are! I was looking for you!" Harvey said. All Mike did was just look up at him. He walked with Harvey realizing it was going to be a long night.

"So all I need you to do is go to the clients house and bring her here." Harvey looked at him. "Are you sure you are alright, you seem abit...dazed."

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm just thinking..…" Mike looked up.

"Then I should probably get going then shouldn't I?" Harvey just nodded, deciding if he should add a sassy snark comment about Mike's behaviour.

In the taxi Mike couldn't even think of what was wrong, it wasn't even the day of there death! Why was he thinkig of them! Maybe it was a warning for something.

Harvey was thinking about what was wrong with Mike before, his eyes glazed over the room and spotted a black phone. 'Great, he forgot his phone.' Harvey speed walked to the elavator and fidgely waited for the elavator to bring him to his destanation. He quickly walked out of Pearson and Hardman, just quick enough that he caught Mike getting into a cab.

"Mike!" Harvey yelled. The young associate just looked at him mouth open, when the cab started driving away. " He Is so going to pay for that.". Harvey hissed under his breath. Following the cab with his eyes he looked at the phone. It wasn't until he heard a crash he looked up.

Mike's whole body went straight forward ignoring the crack that happened at his torso and his head his the seat like a bullet. He was bleeding but he couldn't figure out where. Flashbacks of his childhood wracked his mind, he couldn't think of a way not to cry. Of all the times his grandmother was there for him, he couldn't leave her now. It was until the paramedics had just arrived where his eyes began to drift shut. And stayed like that.

Harvey Watched as the taxi got rammed into with a Ford Expedition. 'Oh god, he thought. 'Mike!' Harvey ran into the streets. Paramedics were just gettig here. Harvey caught a quick glimpse at Mike. Who was bleeding and bruised all over. Harvey looked at the paramedics and then back at Mike.

"Which hospital will he go to?" Harvey asked the paramedic who was busy opening the door.

"St. Baringtone." was all the paramedic said. Harvey stepped back, realizing he had his phone, he figured he should probably call somebody... Like his parents. He searched the phone checking who was on his speed dial. The second person was under the name "Grammy" without thinking he pressed the send button and called.

"Hello Mike! Will you be stopping in to see your Grandmother again this morning?" Harvey paused. Ih, why not?

"Yes I will be, can I have your adress I forget it and my friend would like it?" Hopefully they didn't know that Mike had an eidetic memory.

"Sure it is the Belmont Nursing home."

"Thank see ya." Harvey said trying to act very-Mike-like. Harvey whislted For a cab and told the driver the adress. The whole time there he was thinking. About Mike. He got hit pretty badly what if he wasn't going to wake up? Should he go see him or tell his Grandmother? Speaking of this why aren't his parents on his speed dial? The cab came to an abrute stop and Harvey paid the driver And got out.

It was just like what Harvey expected a modern nursing home but nice and warm feeling inside.

"May I help you?" 'Damn' Harvey didn't know his grandmothers name.

"Im here for a Mrs. Ross?" The lady looked at him with wary eyes, before remembering the phone call she had with Mr. Ross. "Oh! You must be Mike's friend! His grandmother is in room 308." 'Piece of cake' Harvey thought. He walked down the wide hallway passing many of the old people in wheelchairs. He stopped before room 308, peeking in to see a wise old lady reading in her rocking chair. 'Just like Mike.'Harvey thought.

"Who are you?" the old lady said looking up from her reading.

"Well I am Mike's boss-"

"Oh Michael has said a lot about you!" Harvey smirked, but then it disapeared.

"As I was saying before, I'm Harvey Spector your Grandsons boss. And I brought bad news with me." Her face dropped as much as Harvey 'never cared' he did feel bad.

"Oh no! What happened to Mike!" Her face showed a concerning motherly love sort of thing.

"Well he was in a car accdient this morning in fact a half an hour ago, I don't know how he is doing but I'm sure he is fine I just wanted to tell his parents first but I don't know how to contact them." She closed her eyes and scrunched her wrinkly face up saying, "Not again"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said not again. And it was very sweet of you to tell me first, Mike was right you are very nice when you care." Harvey smirked, but then it fell down his face when he realized what she had said.

"You said not again has he beeen in aN accident before?" She smiled softly.

"He has with his parents," her eyes started tearing up. " My son, Michael's father was in the car along with my daughter in law. The car crashed killing both my son and daughter in law, and leaving Mike nearly dead." She was now almost in tears. Harveys eyes widen he looked at her room noticing the picture of Mike when he was little. God if Harvey known this he would've don things... Differently. "I of course raised him, but he was never the same happy child again. He always liked to go outside and long carides except he walked everywhere took him weeks to finally get inside a car without, him arguing." she gave a shaky breath there was now small tears going down her face leaving Harvey almost in tears.

"H-how old was he when this ... Happened?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Nine." that got to him the little wall. That he built was torn down. Nine years old And your parents die, nine!

"I am so sorry for your loss, I'm going to check on your Grandson, once again i am so sorry."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Specter. Maybe we will meet some other rim not under the circumstances, and keep me updated will you?" She asked pleafully. Harvey looked at her and smiled.

"I will. And you raised Mike good he a good kid and he is very smart, a big help to us all actually."

"I'm glad, he deserves it." Harvey mumbled a "Yes, yes he does." Before waving goodbyeand walking out the door. He didn't look back, and he didn't want to. Now his next stop was the hosptial.

He arrived at the hosptial still abit shaken up on the last meeting with Mike's grandmother. He asked the secretary at the desk what room a Mike Ross would be in.

"Room 308." Harvey laughed and the secretary askied if he was alright.  
>"<p>

"I'm fine perfectly fine." he walked into the hallway and into Mike's room.

"Mike I'm so sorry." Mike's eyes just opened.

"For what?" Harvey just smiled.

"You would never guess who I just met."

A/N: I was thinking about this so I just had to get it out of my head! I didn't know the grandmothers name so yeah and I made up the hospital and nursing home adress. Hope you liked it ! 


End file.
